New Dimensions
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: Dawn gets into a bit of an accident and wakes up in a new world. For Eenaangel at her Crossover Comment Ficathon.


"New Dimensions"

By tenshinrtaiga

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Pairings/Characters: Dawn, Sheriff Forbes, Klaus, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon. Slight Damon/Dawn.

Summary: Dawn gets into a bit of an accident and wakes up in a new world. For Eenaangel at her Crossover Comment Ficathon.

* * *

><p>Full Prompt:<p>

**TVD/BTVS**  
>Dawnanyone, or Dawn + anyone  
><em>Worst. Dimension. Ever.<em>

* * *

><p>Dawn growled. She was 22 years old! She hadn't been kidnapped in over five years! How did this keep happening to her?<p>

It all started easily enough. Giles was supposed to make a trip to some small Virginia town called Mystic Falls. He had heard rumors of some odd occurrences and was worried that the new Hellmouth everyone had been waiting for since the Sunnydale one was destroyed was finally opening.

Unfortunately, an unnamed incident (*cough*fight*cough*) between Faith and constant up-start Kennedy had called his attention. Dawn had happily volunteered to check into the small town, not having stepped foot on American soil since she left Sunnydale, but the Scoobies (mostly Buffy) were adamant. Even at 22, Dawn was considered too young and immature to do anything important, despite her degree in Linguistics and Modern Languages from Oxford and her acceptance into Columbia University's Teachers College for her Masters in Applied Linguistics.

It just wasn't fair, Dawn pouted.

Which led her to where she was now: skulking around some abandoned mansion in Mystic Falls, Virginia. It wasn't like the others didn't know where she was. She left a note; a very obvious note which she left on Giles' desk for him to clearly see… once he returned from scolding Faith and Kennedy in South America.

Anyway, once her plane landed in Dulles, she hopped in a rental and drove out to see this small town where all the weird and unexplained things were happening. She had barely made it within town borders when she felt it. Power. Power like she had only felt when she was standing right on top of the mouth of hell.

Easily following the power, she made her way through winding roads into a dense forest. She was barely twenty minutes out when she began to realize she was moving away from the power. Turning back, she paid careful attention until she reached a specific section within the woods. Turning her car off, she looked at the sky, noting that it was getting darker as the sun made its way across the sky. Hesitating, Dawn turned to look where the pull was coming from. If she wanted to go farther, she was going to have to walk. There was a chance she wasn't going to be able to make it to the spot and back to her car before night fell.

Gathering her courage and opting to leave her common sense at the door, Dawn stepped out of her car and began hiking. Not even fifteen minutes passed before she caught sight of a large, once majestic, mansion. It had been neglected for some time and was obviously falling to parts. Dawn hesitated at the door. There was a very real possibility of danger if she dared enter. A voice that sounded suspiciously like her older sister's was warning her: "Don't you dare!"

Smirking, Dawn pushed the door open and walked in. At first, there was silence. Not the good, natural kind, but the kind that gave you the willies because you couldn't so much as hear crickets chirp in the middle of a densely wooded area. Then a low whispering, almost like the wind, began. Slowly, Dawn wandered further into the house. The further she got, the louder the whispers got. Finally, she reached a door. Opening it, she found a set of stairs that clearly led to the basement. Hesitating, Dawn decided to turn back. This didn't feel like Hellmouth energy. It felt like pissed off ghost energy. It would be better if she got out before things got violent.

As if knowing what Dawn was thinking or perhaps realizing Dawn was no longer following their voices, the whispers began to get louder, more forceful. Again, she hesitated before an angry slam of derelict shutters returned her to her senses and she turned to go back to the front door.

The silence was the only warning she got.

Dawn barely had enough time to let out a shriek as she was violently thrown down the stairs. If she wasn't going to follow their voices to the basement then the ghosts were just going to have to force her. Pain in the back of her head was the last thing Dawn registered as she hit the concrete floor, blood leaking from her injury.

* * *

><p>Groaning, Dawn's arm twitched as her brain sent out signals to make sure she was okay. Slowly, she raised her hand to her head, easily recognizing the familiar feeling of a head injury. Feeling around, Dawn winced as her fingers met something wet and sticky. Gingerly feeling around for a moment, she then pulled back and made a move to slowly sit up, relatively certain that the injury was mostly superficial.<p>

Dawn grimaced as she slowly made her way up the stairs, wiping her bloody hand on her old, faded out blue jeans. It wasn't until she was at the front door that she realized she could no longer hear voices. And instead of the ominous silence, a natural quiet prevailed, filled with birds chirping and frogs croaking. If she didn't know any better, she'd swear this was just a normal house in the middle of some nowhere back wood.

Opting to leave while her fortune was still relatively good, Dawn slowly made her way through the woods, conscious of the fact that the sun as beginning to rise. She had apparently been out cold for a while.

Making her way to the road, Dawn stopped and stared for a moment. Where was her car? Where a shiny silver two door had been parked mere hours before, now stood nothing but empty road. Had someone towed her car? And if they had, who traveled this road enough A. know her car was here and B. care enough to have her car _towed._

Scowling, Dawn trudged forward, following the road into town. Luckily the house was only a couple minutes outside of it or she might have had some serious problems.

An hour's worth of slow-going progress due to her head injury brought Dawn to the edge of town. Luckily, there was a cop by the main road, probably waiting for speeding teenagers or something. She slowly made her way over.

"Are you okay?" The female cop asked as soon as she noticed the young brunette moving gingerly toward her.

"I was hiking in the woods and fell. I hit my head and came to a little while ago," Dawn made up on the spot, "But my car wasn't where I parked it. Do you know if it was towed?"

The blonde shook her head, "No. There's no reason to tow cars in the woods unless they've been there for over three days," The woman noticed the blood on Dawn's collar, "We need to get you to a hospital. I'm Sheriff Forbes."

Dawn smiled tightly and allowed herself to be led into the car and driven to the hospital. After a thorough check, the doctor declared her fine, but to take it easy and to try to avoid moving her head as much as possible until the pain faded. Meanwhile, Liz Forbes called the station to report Dawn's rental missing, but received weird news in response.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked as Dawn finally emerged from the curtained room where she was being examined.

"Yeah," Dawn answered reflexively, a little surprised that the Sheriff had stayed to wait for her.

"I got some information on that car you reported missing," Liz started, keeping her eyes on Dawn's face for any weird reactions, "And it turns out its still at the rental agency. They say that it hasn't been rented in two weeks."

The brunette blinked as she processed the odd news, "That's impossible. I flew in from Dulles yesterday and rented that car."

Liz shrugged, "They checked on it personally. The car is in their lot."

Blinking a few times more, Dawn exhaled, "Ookay. Well, as long as it wasn't stolen, I suppose I don't care how it ended up there," and she honestly didn't. She had gone into a haunted mansion and ended up with a head wound. Her car was **not** on her list of priorities at the moment. Although, the duffel bag filled with clothes in the passenger seat was a bit of an annoyance, she had only packed three days' worth and they were just jeans and tees: nothing that couldn't be easily replaced.

"Do you need a ride anywhere?" the Sheriff asked.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you," Dawn waved off, already heading to the exit as she parted ways. She had barely stepped outside when she heard a growl and everything went black.

Three hours later, Dawn groaned as she once again woke up with a throbbing headache. Twice in one day was a record, even for her. She gingerly looked around. She appeared to be in some sort of quarry.

"Hello," a soft English voice spoke from behind her. Dawn whipped her head around, wincing at the pain the action caused, and looked up into the eyes of a young, attractive redhead. Immediately, Dawn's spidey sense began to tingle. He was attractive and looking at her with interest. He was probably a demon.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked, "What did you do to me?"

"Yes, I apologize for that," the man spoke softly, beginning to slowly circle her, "I was running out of time and found myself in need of a witch."

Dawn scowled. She _knew_ he was evil, "I'm not a witch."

The man smiled indulgently, "Do not lie to me. I smell power on you. You are not a werewolf or a vampire, therefore, you must be a witch. It was quite fortuitous that I found you. I had planned on using the Bennett girl, but I smelled your blood and found you instead."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. She had no idea who 'Bennett' was or why she smelled like power. No one had ever told her that before, "Maybe you're confusing the scent of power with my body spray?" She offered innocently.

The man's eyes darkened and he bared sharp teeth, "Do not toy with me, girl. I am in no mood."

The brunette blinked in surprise. That was new, "What are you?"

"A witch who doesn't know about vampires?" the man calmed suddenly, apparently amused by her.

Dawn shook her head, "I know vampires. You're not it."

The vampire scowled, "I am Klaus. An Original. And I assure you, I am a vampire."

The girl folded her arms defiantly, "You are _not…_" her words trailed off in thought. Witchy hauntings, head wound, car that never was, the smell of unexplained mystical power… "Crap." Somewhere in between entering the haunted house and now, Dawn had traveled to another dimension. Reaching up to feel her tender head, Dawn figured it was probably when the ghosts pushed her down the stairs and she began to bleed.

While Dawn was busy thinking, Klaus noticed the youngest Salvatore trying to sneak into the quarry. Ignoring his prisoner, the vampire sped to taunt the young man. It wasn't as though his new witch was going anywhere.

Dawn was startled out of her thoughts by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up to meet kind brown eyes, "Are you okay?" The woman asked. Dawn nodded confused at where her captor had gone and who this was, "I'm Bonnie," The woman introduced, helping Dawn to stand, "Let's get you out of here."

Bonnie led Dawn through the forest, vaguely following the nearby river. She stopped every once in a while to concentrate. Dawn figured she was practicing some sort of spell so said nothing until they were out of the woods and back in town.

"Thank you," Dawn spoke quietly from where they awkwardly stood facing each other.

Bonnie smiled easily, "Its okay. I figure you got captured instead of me, so I sort of owed you one."

The older girl raised an eyebrow, "You're Bennett?"

The witch cocked her head in surprise, "Bonnie Bennett, yes."

Dawn smiled widely, "Well, Bonnie Bennett. Thank you for the rescue. Is there anyone else I should avoid for my own health?" She asked laughingly.

Bonnie thought about it carefully before growing serious, "Damon Salvatore. Tall, dark hair, blue eyes, arrogant and dangerous. He's not someone you want to mess with. Stay away from him."

The other woman blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected a serious answer, "Another vampire I suppose," Dawn sighed, "I'll watch my step." With that, she turned and walked away, leaving a surprised witch behind. Bonnie hadn't realized that Dawn knew about vampires.

Spotting the Mystic Grill and feeling her stomach groan from not eating all day, Dawn made her way inside. "Worst. Dimension. Ever." she growled out, throwing herself at the bar. She smiled while scanning the menu. At least this dimension had shrimp. She had just taken a sip from her beer when the bartender moved to the side, allowing her eyes to meet bright blue ones across the bar. The man was more than attractive. He was like a god sent to give the women of the world something to ogle. Dawn felt herself heating up. The man gave a smirk and cocked an eyebrow in arrogant flirtation.

Hmmm. Gorgeous: check. Arrogant: check. Dangerous: check.

Hel-lo, Damon Salvatore.

"Best. Dimension. Ever."


End file.
